


Fluffy

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cat Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Cats, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hybrid Bangtan Boys | BTS, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, One Shot, Ragdoll cat, Shifter, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: The relationship between Jimin and Y/N is unique, especially since he spends a lot of his time as a cat.Authors Note:  Here is my thank you drabble for 9k followers! I hope you enjoy!Originally posted to tumblr on 07/22/2020
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Fluffy

You open your front door with a sigh. Feet aching and eyelids heavy, you flick on the lights.

“Jimin?” You immediately hear a small meow. A fluffy ragdoll cat rounds the corner, speeding toward you. You kick off your shoes and let your bag slip from your shoulder. Jimin meows at you for pets. His coat is soft like always. “I’m home baby,” you say, letting him crawl into your arms. You stand up and carry him over to the bedroom. Laying down, you cuddle with him. Jimin begins purring and kneading your sweater. He presses his forehead into your face. “I missed you too.” Jimin meows in response.

You could not help but smile. Your boyfriend was so cute in his cat form. Jimin was a hybrid who frequently spent time as a cat. It took a lot of energy to be human.

“I’m starving. Let’s make dinner.” Jimin purrs and hops off the bed. You find him sitting on the counter with his tail delicately curled around his paws. You kiss the crown of his furry head as you pass by and pull out some food for dinner. You did not dare feed your boyfriend cat food even if he was a cat. He got salmon, tuna, chicken, oats, and vegetables.

Dinner was concluded with Jimin licking his chops and crossing the kitchen table to sit in your lap. He patiently waits for you to finish your meal. Even as a cat he is very cuddly. You carry your dishes to the sink and go into the living room. Jimin follows and takes a seat in your lap. You wrap a blanket around the two of you and turn on your favorite video game.

Jimin begins meowing and pawing at the controller. You raise it out of his reach, eyes glued to the TV.

“Yeah I know about the dead paladin that pops out.” His wide feline eyes watch your character move across the screen with rapt attention.

A few hours later you were fast asleep, the controller slowly slipping out of your hands. Just as it was about to hit the ground, human hands catch it. Jimin put the controller on the coffee table before turning to you. He smiles at your sleeping face, hands gently caressing your cheek.

“Y/N. Wake up. Let’s go to bed.” You woke with an inhale.

“Oh Jimin,” you mumble, grabbing his hand. He helped you stand. Instead of walking to your room you snuggle into his chest and wrap your arms around him. He laughs and holds you close, fingers sweeping up your neck.

“I missed you,” you say.

“I missed you too.”

Despite being present, it is not the same when your boyfriend is a cat. He cannot hold you, kiss you, or talk to you. It is something you have to get used to. Jimin always feels guilty that he cannot be there for you like a ‘normal’ boyfriend. You always assure him that you do not want a ‘normal’ boyfriend, you want him.

The story of how you two met is unique, to say the least. You did not meet at a bar or on a dating app. No, you met in a park. It was a mild summer day, the breeze was just cool enough that the sun did not bake you to a crisp. You sat in a patch of green grass, reading a book you had just picked up from the library. You were in your own world, the parade of people passing hardly a whisper. That was until you heard a meow. Your entire life you were a huge animal lover and cats were your absolute favorite. You looked up to see a large fluff-ball sitting under a nearby tree. It was looking right at you. A smile rose to your lips as you watched its tail swish back and forth. You set your book down and watched for the cat’s next move. It looked at you and meowed again, head moving forward as if to project the sound further.

You held back a squeal of delight as you lifted your arm and wiggled your fingers toward it. Your mouth made little clicking noises, urging the feline to come closer. To your surprise, the cat trotted to your side and bumped its head into your hand, giving you permission to pet it.

“Hi there,” you greeted softly, fingers scratching the top of its head. You noticed from the markings and length of the cat’s fur that it was a Ragdoll cat. You heard the cat purring as you pet it. You get along well with cats, but never this quickly. It seemed this cat was quite friendly and confident in approaching strangers. Within a minute the cat had settled into your lap, curling up and purring with each stroke of your fingers.

You stayed there longer than you intended to. Who could just leave with such a precious little creature tucked into their lap? Eventually you lifted the cat up and slid the book into your purse.

“I’m sorry little guy. I gotta go home now. You should get back to your home too. I’m sure your owners are waiting for you.” In your mind there was no doubt the cat was a pet. It was so friendly and well-behaved, there was no way it was a stray. You stood and hitched your purse onto your shoulder. As you began walking, you heard little footsteps following you. When you looked back you noticed the cat a foot away, looking at you with large, pleading eyes.

He followed you all the way to your car, meowing as you sat in the driver’s seat. Your heart twisted in your chest at the thought of leaving the cat outside for the night. What if he was a stray and needed food? If he had an owner, you could see if he was microchipped the next day.

“Alright, get in,” you said, patting your lap. The cat hopped into the car and settled down into your lap, resting its little chin on its paws.

Before you could even attempt to find his owners, Jimin revealed himself as a hybrid shifter. It was not intentional. He was so relaxed that night that he transformed back into a human. That morning you woke up to a handsome and entirely naked man snuggled close to you.

It took him several minutes to calm you down and explain before you relinquished your hold the bat. He explained he was a wanderer, relying on the kindness of strangers to get by. He was rather thin, his cheek bones protruding from his face too much. You agreed to let him stay with you while he recovered. You expected him to simply vanish one morning with little more than stray hairs to indicate he ever existed.

Instead the short stay evolved into an extended vacation and then a long retreat. By the time six months rolled around the thought of Jimin leaving had vanished from both your minds. It was around that time your relationship evolved into something more than friends. Truth be told, you had crushed on him from the beginning, but kept your feelings at bay because of the power differential. You took him into your house and cared for him, giving your role more power.

The two of you had been together for two years and were placing down blueprints for your future together. First, was moving into a house that was outside of the city. Second, was getting Jimin his GED. Third, was renovating your new home into a cozy abode. It had always been a dream of yours to remodel an old home and you certainly found a fixer upper. The roof needed to be retiled, the rotted wood floors had to be ripped up and replaced and the backyard needed a lot of TLC.

The roof was retiled with dark green shingles the complimented the natural wood siding and the floors were replaced with a glossy mahogany wood.

The two of you would spend blistery afternoons weeding, planting new grass and plotting out garden beds. It usually ended with the two of you laid out on the back porch, a fan easing away the heat and a glass of lemonade sweating in between your hands.

The backyard was soon fenced in by tall bushes on either side. A vegetable garden produced ruby red tomatoes, fragrant basil, and crunchy carrots. A flower bed up against the house wafted the scent of roses and peonies into the kitchen every afternoon.

During these warmer months, Jimin began to shed more than usual.

“Jimin!” You call as you sit on the living room floor with a towel laid out in front of you. Little footfalls echo down the hall. He nuzzles his head into your elbow before rounding to your front.

“You’re shedding a lot baby. Can I brush you?” Jimin meows happily and lays down on the towel. His fluffy tail confidently sways in the air as you move the brush through his thick fur. Loud purrs rumble through his chest and his paws begin to knead the towel. He loves being brushed.

Once the session is over you gather up all his fur, press it together, and sit in on his head. It looks like a bad comb over and Jimin’s expression is anything but pleased. Your head flings back with uncontrolled laughter. Each time you look at him you lose your composure, clutching your aching stomach and wiping away tears.

Jimin paws the toupee off his head and shakes out his body.

“Sorry, sorry. Your face was just too good,” you say. He turns his nose up at you in mock anger. You bend down to kiss his little head before gathering up your supplies.

That evening you have dinner out on the porch. Jimin feeds you a bite of his food, eyes twinkling with affection. His thumb wipes a grain of rice off the corner of your mouth. You bend your head down with a smile, still chewing your food.

“Thanks for cooking honey, it’s delicious,” you say once you swallow.

“Of course. Anything for you baby. You’re always doting on me so the least I can do is return the favor,” he says.

“I like doting on you,” you admit with rosy cheeks. Jimin beams and pushes his empty plate away. He gathers you up in his lap and holds you close, fingers curling your hair behind your ear.  
“I like doting on you too,” he repeats. You nuzzle into the crook of his neck, love radiating warmth throughout your body.

Jimin is completing his GED online and sometimes needs your help, especially when he is in his cat form. A loud meow echoes from the living room.

“Do you need me?” you shout. An affirmative-sounding meow follows. You pause the game you are playing and exit your bedroom. The laptop is on the floor and Jimin is trying to use his head to open it up. You hold back a laugh and sit next to him.

“Here let me,” you say. Jimin sits back, tail puffed up in annoyance. “What do you need on the laptop?” You hold out your hand, fingers spread apart. Jimin and you have developed a system of communication for when he is in his cat form. Each finger means something else. Usually your pinky is food or water, your ring finger is quality time, your middle finger is wanting some form of entertainment to pass the time, your pointer finger is needing help with schoolwork and your thumb is wanting to go outside.

Jimin licks your pointer finger as a light purr rumbles in his furry chest.

“Okay,” you say. You open the browser and go to the website for his online classes. The assignments page reveal he has done all his homework, but an exam is coming up. “Do you need to study baby?” Jimin meows and nuzzles against your arm. You run a hand down his head before clicking on the study materials.

Jimin sits opposite of the laptop so he cannot see the screen.

“Okay my thumb is a, pointer is b, middle is c and so on.” You say with a wiggle of your fingers. Jimin nods, his whiskers twitching. You quiz him, offering multiple choice options for answers since he cannot talk. This continues until he gets all the questions right which takes an hour or so. Jimin yawns, his sharp little canines peeking out. You shut the laptop and shuffle over to the couch to lay down. Jimin hops up and settles onto your chest.

You smiled widely as your fingers run through his fluffy fur.

“You’re so cute,” you coo. Jimin meows softly with eyes closed as if to say, ‘I know’. You close your eyes feeling so happy and content. Your home is beautiful and full of love. You have an amazing boyfriend you want to spend the rest of your life with. He feels the same way, if the ring hiding in his dresser drawer was anything to go by.


End file.
